lessthanjakefandomcom-20200213-history
Set Your Goals
Set Your Goals is an American rock band from the San Francisco Bay Area, formed in 2004. Their musical style typically imploys a combination of pop punk and melodic hardcore.YOUR|GOALS&sql=11:djfyxqraldte~T1 } Their band name is derived from the CIV album of the same name.Set Your Goals The band consists of vocalists Matt Wilson and Jordan Brown, guitarists Audelio Flores Jr and Daniel Coddaire, bassist Joe Saucedo and drummer Michael Ambrose.Set Your GoalsinTuneMusic Online: Set Your Goals / Fireworks / The Swellers @ Asbury Park 7/23 History Formation and first releases (2004-2007) Forming in 2004, Set Your Goals released their first self-titled EP through Straight on Records in May 2004. The band embarked on some of their early tours with The Warriors, as the word circulated about the EP they were approached by a number of labels. After "touring off of that alone for almost 2 years", they signed with Eulogy Recordings and re-released the EP under the name Reset in April 2006. Their second release on Eulogy was their debut studio album, entitled Mutiny!, which was released in July 2006. In the Spring of 2007, they were support on Anti-Flag's headlining tour alongside Alexisonfire and Big D and the Kids Table. Set Your Goals released an acoustic version of their track "Echoes" for the Punk Goes Acoustic 2 compilation on Fearless Records in 2007. They also covered Lil Jon's "Put Yo Hood Up" for the Fearless Records compilation Punk Goes Crunk, released in April 2008. In the Spring of 2008 they played on the Bamboozle Roadshow with Saves the Day, Armor for Sleep, Valencia and Metro Station. Set Your Goals released a song entitled "The Fallen" through the social networking sites Trig and MySpace, and the flash and audio website Newgrounds. They played the entire 2008 Vans Warped Tour on the Smartpunk Stage. Record label issues and This Will Be the Death of Us Set Your Goals reached a buy-out agreement with Eulogy Recordings in August 2008 at an estimated $125,000.Set Your Goals Moving On Up? It has also been reported that the band got their manager to buy out their contract for $150,000. Vocalist Matt Wilson later hinted that their next release may be self-released, saying, "The truth is we have many options for our next record and self-releasing is one of the best and a very likely option."Set Your Goals Spend 150K to Buy Out Their Contract In March 2009, it was announced that Epitaph Records had signed the band.Set Your Goals Signs To Epitaph They supported New Found Glory on the UK Easy Core tour later in the year. They were the main support to New Found Glory on the Not Without a Fight tour in early 2009. On May 1 2009, the band performed as Set Your Grohls, performing covers of Nirvana and Foo Fighters songs.inTuneMusic Online: Hoodwink @ East Rutherford 5/1 Their second record, This Will Be the Death of Us, was released through Epitaph Records on 21 July 2009 and was produced by Mike Green (Paramore, The Matches).Set Your Goals' New Album in July In support of the upcoming album, they toured Australia with All Time Low and Stealing O'Neal, and are set to tour the United States throughout July and August with Four Year Strong, Polar Bear Club, The Swellers and Fireworks. The band has been playing new songs from This Will Be the Death of Us live.inTuneMusic Online: Bamboozle Day 1 @ East Rutherford 5/2 On the 28th of July Set Your Goals announced that their album This Will Be the Death of Us had made the Wikipedia:Billboard (magazine) top 200 by placing at #65. This was in continuation to their previous success on their sophomore full length album, where the song The Few That Remain Featuring Hayley Williams was requested at KROQ and was input into KROQ's infamous Furious Five. The song Gaia Bleeds is featured on Madden NFL 10. The band will be playing on the entire Warped Tour 2010 on the Altec Lansing stage. Band members ;Current members * Jordan Brown - vocals (2004-present) * Matt Wilson - vocals (2004-present) * Michael Ambrose - drums (2004-present) * Joe Saucedo - bass (2005-present) * Audelio Flores, Jr - guitar, programming, keyboards (2006-present) * Daniel Coddaire - guitar (2004-2005, 2008-present) ;Former members *Israel Branson (2004) - bass and guitar *Mike Quirk (2004-2005) - bass *Manuel Peralez (2004-2006) - guitar *Richard Abrahamsen (2005) - guitar *Jason Bryceman (2005) - bass *Dave Yoha (2005-2007) - guitar *Ambrose Nzams (2006) - guitar Discography Studio Albums Extended Plays Singles References External links *Official website Category: Bands LTJ have played with Category: Links to Wikipedia